The problem of accidental needle sticks by medical personnel while working with conventional hypodermic syringes has become more acute with the increase in the seriousness of blood transmittable diseases such as Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome. The development of complex shielding devices to cover hypodermic syringe needles has met with some success although the more complex devices involved require additional education in their use and in some instances require manipulation which in itself can lead to sticking accidents because of the user's unfamiliarity with the pulling or twisting motions required to sheath or unsheath the needle.
Parental drug administration is very frequently carried out by introducing the drug intravenously through an indwelling cannula which is attached externally via tubing, to a bottle or flexible bag of intravenous solution. Where two intravenous solutions are to be simultaneously infused, the tubing is made-up with Y-sites which afford a second site for connection with the second intravenous solution, whether that second solution be a syringe, bottle, or flexible bag. When a syringe is used to introduce a bolus medicament through a Y-site, conventionally the needle of the syringe is passed through a flexible rubber diaphragm cover of the Y-site and the plunger of the syringe is activated to force the liquid medicament into the tubing line where it passes into the patient through the indwelling cannula. With the development of new Y-site port systems such as the Safsite.RTM. reflux valve (RV-1000) and check valve (BC-1000) developed by Burron Medical Inc. and the Interlink.RTM. IV Access System of Baxter Healthcare Corp., needleless syringes have become practical.